Kim Young Ok
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Young Ok *'Nombre:' 김영옥 / Kim Young Ok *'También conocida como:' Kim Yeong Ok *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Familia:' Esposo e Hijo. Dramas *Love with Flaws (MBC, 2019) *Hip-Hop King: Naseuna Street (SBS, 2019) *Golden Garden (MBC, 2019) *The Light in Your Eyes (jTBC, 2019) *My Strange Hero (SBS, 2018-2019) *My Mother's Third Marriage (KBS2, 2018) *Witch's Love (MBN, 2018) *Miss Hammurabi (jTBC, 2018) *Rich Family's Son (MBC, 2018) *The Great Seducer (jTBC, 2018) *Laughter in Waikiki (jTBC, 2018) Aparición Especial *The Most Beautiful Goodbye in the World (tvN, 2017) *Live Up to Your Name (tvN, 2017) *Dal Soon's Spring (KBS2, 2017) *All Kinds of Daughters-in-Law (MBC, 2017) *My Wife's Having an Affair This Week (jTBC, 2016) * Shopping King Louie (MBC, 2016) * Blow Breeze (MBC, 2016) * Dear My Friends (tvN, 2016) * Bubblegum (tvN, 2015) cameo * Respond 1988 (tvN, 2015) cameo * All About My Mom (KBS2, 2015) * Snowy Road (KBS, 2015) * Rosy Lovers (MBC, 2014) *Make a Wish (MBC, 2014) *Marriage Not Dating (TvN, 2014) *Beyond the Clouds (KBS2, 2014) *Yeon Woo's Summer (KBS2, 2013) *Oh Ja Ryong is Coming (MBC, 2012) *My Love, Butterfly Lady (SBS, 2012) *Haeundae Lovers (KBS2, 2012) *Love, My Love (KBS2, 2012) *K-POP - The Ultimate Audition (Channel A, 2012) *Saving Madame Go Bong Shil (CSTV, 2011) *Just Like Today (MBC, 2011) *Paradise Ranch (SBS, 2011) *Protect the Boss (SBS, 2011) *The Women of Our Home (KBS1, 2011) * All My Love (MBC, 2010) * Gloria(MBC, 2010) *Chuno (KBS2, 2010) *God of Study (KBS2, 2010) *Assorted Gems (MBC, 2009) *Partner (KBS2, 2009) cameo *Everybody Cha Cha Cha (KBS1, 2009) * Boys Over Flowers (KBS2, 2009) * Glory of Youth (KBS1, 2009) * Family's Honor (SBS, 2008) * Strongest Chil Woo (KBS2, 2008) * I Hate You, But It's Fine (KBS1, 2007) * Fly High (SBS, 2007) * The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince (MBC, 2007) * Crazy For You (SBS, 2007) * Dal Ja's Spring (KBS, 2007) * Snow Flower (SBS, 2006) * The Bizarre Bunch (KBS1, 2005) * Land (SBS, 2004) * Old Miss Diary (2004) * Tropical Nights in December (MBC, 2004) cameo * More Beautiful Than a Flower (KBS2, 2004) * Pearl Necklace (KBS2, 2003) * Bodyguard (KBS, 2003) * Yellow Handkerchief (KBS, 2003) * Trio (MBC, 2002) * Solitude (KBS, 2002) * Since We Met (MBC, 2002) * Successful Story of a Bright Girl (SBS, 2002) * Loneliness (KBS2, 2002) * Splendid Days * Her House (MBC, 2001) Películas *Bean Sprouts (2016) *Mak-Girls (2015) *Spring, Snow (2012) *Sunny (2011) *Le Grand Chef: Kimchi War (2010) *Our School E.T. (2008) *Public Enemy Returns (2008) * Big Bang (2007) * Soo (2006) * Old Miss Diary (2006) * Springtime (2004) * Spring Breeze (2003) * White Valentine (1999) * Robot Taekwon V (1976) Reconocimientos * 2018 Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards: Bogwan Order of Cultural Merit (3rd Class) * 2018 Korea Drama Awards: Lifetime Achievement Award * 2015 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Actriz de Drama Especial (Snowy Road) * 2011 SBS Drama Awards: Premio al Logro (Protect the Boss) * 2009 MBC Drama Awards: Premio Oro a la actuación, Actriz en un drama serial (Assorted Gems) * 2005 KBS Entertainment Awards: Premio al Logro (Old Miss Diary) * 1993 KBS Drama Awards: Premio Top Excelencia, Actriz (Old Miss Diary) * 1992 28th Baeksang Arts Awards: Actriz Más Popular de TV/TV Choice Award (Yesterday's Green Grass) * 1979 15th Baeksang Arts Awards: Gran Premio (Daesang) para TV (I Sell Happiness) * 1979 15th Baeksang Arts Awards: Premio a la mejor actuación femenina para TV (I Sell Happiness) Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Imágenes Kim Young Ok-2.jpg Kim Young Ok2.jpg Kim Young Ok3.jpg Kim Young Ok4.jpg Kim Young Ok5.jpg Kim Young Ok6.jpg Kim Young Ok7.jpg Kim Young Ok8.jpg Categoría:KActriz